La rosa de los vientos
by Captain Fabray
Summary: Abordajes, saqueos, sexo y ron. En eso se resumía la vida de Quinn Fabray. Universo alternativo; ¡piratas!. Faberry. Brittana.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Londres. Inglaterra. Siglo XVIII.<strong>

* * *

><p>Pocas veces recuerdo lo que he hecho la noche anterior.<p>

¿Y qué? ¿Es realmente importante?

Las cosas me van bien, no me puedo quejar.

**"Comparece ante el tribunal, la conocida saqueadora y salteadora, la infame pirata, Quinn Fabray."**

¡Por Calipso! Es capitana Quinn Fabray. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

**"¡Camina, pirata!"** -me empuja el gordo, apestoso y grasiento hombre, que me ha traído entre empujones y golpes, hasta aquí. Con lo agusto que estaba yo en mis herrumbrosos y mugrientos aposentos compartidos. La verdad, es que he visitado celdas mejores, pero esta vez, mis 'camaradas' olían algo mejor.

**"Reside esta sesión, todo el mundo en pie por favor, su ilustrísima, ¡el honorable juez Figgins!**

**"Silencio, silencio por favor."** -pide mientras se arregla la capa roja y la blanca peluca.

No comprendo el porqué de llevar esos peluquines con numerosos e hirsutos rizos cenicientos. Bueno, si el fin es hacer reír al acusado hasta morir de risa, y así ahorrarse todo el conjunto de usos habituales en las ejecuciones y su respectivo papeleo, me parece razonable.

Creo que he divagado demasiado, ¿por dónde íbamos?

**"Siendo dichos crímenes en cantidad numerosa y de siniestra naturaleza. Los más atroces de ellos.."**

Atroz es una palabra muy fea, yo diría más bien bestiales, o salvajes, incluso brutales. Sí, estoy orgullosa de mis actos. Soy una pirata, por un demonio. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué siguiera los santos códigos morales que habían instaurado los mismos hombres? ¿Qué me dejara gobernar por ellos?

Antes, muerta.

**"...se citan a continuación: piratería..."**

En un trabajo honrado, lo corriente es trabajar mucho y ganar poco. En cambio, la vida del pirata, es plenitud y saciedad, placer y fortuna, libertad y además poder.

**"...contrabando, apropiación de patentes de Corso, suplantación de un miembro de la Marina Real de Francia, sustitución de un miembro de la Marina Real Británica, simulación de un clérigo de la Iglesia de Inglaterra..."**

¡Oh, que tiempos aquellos! Ya no recordaba aquel día, fue divertido pasearse por el ábside con la sotana, y el cáliz rebosante de vino en la mano.

**"...navegación bajo pabellones falsos, incendio premeditado, secuestro..."**

No se puede considerar secuestro, ella se dejó sacar de su alcoba gustosamente. No es culpa mia. Queda feo que yo misma lo diga, pero no he conocido mujer capaz de resistirse a mis encantos, es un hecho. Allá donde voy, dejo una infinidad de corazones rotos, y, cabe destacar, bodegas y alacenas vacías.

**"...saqueo, pesca furtiva, bandolerismo, hurto, depravación, y desorden público..."**

Sí, señor, creo que no se le olvida nada, esa es la lista de todos mis logros y méritos. Al final el sudor y la sangre, da sus frutos. Yo no los hubiese mencionado así, si no con algo más de altanería. Pero.. ¿que esperaban? Más allá de cualquier cosa, no soy cualquier pirata, soy la gran capitana Quinn Fabray.

He surcado mares en busca de sólo aquello que me llamaba la atención. He robado, luchado, matado y escapado. He bebido hasta quedar inconsciente. He muerto, bueno casi. Y he cerrado la boca a todos aquellos que no me habían considerado lo suficientemente buena.

**"Teniendo en cuenta, esta lista cuantiosa de delitos y fechorías, este tribunal, sentencia a Quinn Fabray a morir en manos de la horca."**

Otra vez. Es Capitana Quinn Fabray.

Ahora que las náuseas se van un poco, y puedo pensar sin tanto martilleo en mi cabeza… ¿Yo no tenía algo que hacer? ¿Algo importante que cumplir? Igual era ¿algo grande para robar? ¿Alguien con quien pelear? ¿Alguien de quien escapar?

Ah. Sí, había algo.

Había un tema importante, sí.

Se acabó el ron. Oh, y tengo que encontrar a Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: He aquí, el prólogo de una historia de piratas. ¿El motivo? Sencillo. NO HAY HISTORIAS DE GLEE con temática corsaria o pirata. Y yo necesito un poco de piratería en mi vida para poder vivir. Y ya que nadie lo escribe, pues no me queda más remedio.**

**El unico fic que encontré, hace ya un tiempo, fue El Leviatán, el cual es recomendadisimo, al igual que su otra historia, se que nunca lo leerá, pero.. Agroner actualiza 'Aunque tu no lo sepas', no nos puedes dejar así. La incertidumbre me está matando. **

**En fin..**

**Quiero saber si gusta la idea, y si es bien acogida. **


	2. Evasión

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>"Todos recordaréis este día, como el día en que casi atrapais a la capitana Q..."<strong>

**"¿Quieres interrumpir ya, tu frecuente y cansino soliloquio?"** -intercepta Santana, mi triunfal partida agarrandome del jubón y arrastrándome tras ella.

**"Eres angelicamente, cruel."** -le contesto, obteniendo únicamente una somera sonrisa burlona como respuesta.

Santana está de un humor más raro de lo normal, no está irritada, en absoluto, si no, feliz, una extraña felicidad que en ocasiones pone los pelos de punta.

"**Por cierto, ¿os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo, eh? Con una calma digna."**

Sabía que no derramarían ninguna lágrima por mí, confiaba plenamente en que una horca no podría contra mi cuello.

Y en ellos, claro, en mi tripulación y en mi maravilloso plan de emergencias.

No obstante, tengo que apresurarme en salir de aquí, los guardias son unos patanes con piernas obesas, pero no quiero tentar demasiado a la suerte.

**"Si tu no hubieses terminado tirada inconsciente, en un sucio y hediondo callejón..."**

Me acuerdo de estar matando la sed, en una taberna, ¿o igual era un burdel?

No lo sé. No lo recuerdo exactamente. Esta podría considerarse una noche más, de la lista interminable de las ya mencionadas noches, que no recuerdo lo que he hecho.

No me culpéis, llevo veintiún años sirviendo al mar, y eso da sed.

Volviendo al tema, ¿cómo se llamaba? Oh, sí. 'La Soga del Ahorcado'.

Ahora que lo pienso, es un tanto irónico el nombre de la posada, teniendo en cuenta, que casi termino colgada de una.

**"¿En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste tomar tanto licor como para desfallecer?"** -intercepta mi raciocinio. **"No estamos en el Caribe, ¡por Calipso!, no puedes andar por ahí, como si la armada no nos estuviera dando caza desde hace años."**

No era licor, era ron, pero el resto es cierto. Vivimos en tiempos oscuros para la piratería. Todo aquel que es acusado, es marcado con fuego y conducido a la horca. Pero ¿por qué no tomarselo con humor? Yo elijo lo que quiero plasmar en mi piel, y la 'P' no era de mi agrado.

"**Pero...cierto, tu no piensas."** -no me da tiempo a responder.

Bueno... terminé, tendida bajo el manto oscuro de la noche, en alguna sucia calle de este pueblo. Soy una pirata, cielo santo. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué estuviera durmiendo en una cama de oro, junto a una santa esposa?

Oh, hablando de cónyuges.

**"Por cierto, ¿para cuándo la boda?"** -cambio de tema, sabiendo que este asunto le va a causar cierta molestia. **"Me encantan las bodas, ¡que corra el ron!"** Y también me encanta fastidiarla siempre que puedo, pero esto no se lo voy a decir.

**"Shhh."** -me tapa la boca con la mano. "**No lo grites."** Si no fuese la segunda al mando, ya estaría pasando por la tabla de mi preciado barco. El cual, ya puedo distinguir a lo lejos del embarcadero.

La velocidad con la que hemos franqueado las rúas y galerías, demuestra el buen estado de mis queridas extremidades, a pesar del tiempo que he pasado en ese sórdido calabozo.

Las achacosas tablas de la provecta dársena crujen bajo mis pies. Y el olor a salitre inunda todos los poros de mi piel.

¡Bienvenidos a bordo de 'La rosa de los vientos'!

**"¡Suelten amarras y desplieguen la velas!¡Viento en popa a toda vela!"** -digo nada más poner un pie en la cubierta principal.

En mi cubierta, apreciada y amada cubierta.

**"Ya habéis oído a la capitana, ¡venga gandules!"** -exclama Santana detrás de mi.

En fin, ahora que el viento sopla de poniente y el sol brillará en un par de horas en el horizonte ha llegado el momento de partir.

Hoy mismo empieza nuestra singladura, sin embargo...

**"¡¿Dónde está el ron?!"**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: A pesar de que un relato es una representación lineal, y por definición, no es interactivo. A mi me gustaría, que intentasemos hacer esta historia 'cooperativa'.**

**La historia tiene un guión base, (el cual, , sí, me pertenece aunque hace diversas alusiones a Jack Sparrow) pero pueden añadirse y desarrollarse escenas o cosas que os gusten. (En la cual, bajo ningún concepto, Guest, incluirá G!p) **

**Pues lo dicho...Nos leemos. **


	3. A la deriva

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Quiero destacar, para evitar confusiones y un posible caos, que las partes en cursiva, son pasadas, son un recuerdo de un hecho o acontecimiento. **

**Tambien señalar que e****l prestigio y el renombre es algo que todo los piratas y corsarios buscamos, y por lo menos en mi caso, me acerca un poquito más a la isla de la felicidad. ¡Gracias por los reviews!**

****Espero que os guste. ****

* * *

><p>No hay viento, pues claro que no hay viento. Mi alma llora por una brisa, por un susurro, un solo soplo gentil, que nos permita avanzar.<p>

Estamos en medio de la misma nada.

**"Quinn" -**se acerca por mi derecha Santana. **"¿Estás segura de querer continuar con esto?"** Sigo mirando al horizonte. "**Casi acabas en la horca, sólo por.."**

**"Escuchar tus instintos, es la única forma de ser fiel a ti mismo."** -hablo para sorpresa de ella, interrumpiendo su discurso y con él, la alusión a Rachel. **"Estoy donde quiero estar y sigo caminando, cada paso cuenta."** -suspiro.

Puedo observar como contempla mi perfil durante varios segundos, antes de alzar la vista hacia el palo mayor, y depositarla en el puesto de vigía.

**"Si tu la perdieras, ¿acaso no la intentarias buscar?"** -cuestiono sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

**"Exploraría cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla."**

**"Pues entonces aún me faltan surcar muchos de los siete mares, ¿no crees?"**

Alguien muy sabio me dijo una vez 'Si luchas, no pares.', y ahora esas palabras forman parte de mi ideología**. **

Un agradable silencio se forma entre nosotras, únicamente interrumpido por el reiterado sonido de las olas que rompen contra el casco del navío.

Los minutos transcurren y seguimos observando el horizonte.

Es nuestro momento de calma, instaurado ya hace varios años atrás. Simplemente, no sentamos en cubierta y nos complacemos viendo al sol perderse por el límite del firmamento, llevándose toda claridad y calidez, para dejar paso a la mansa y suave bruma de la noche.

Acompañadas únicamente con la presencia de la otra, y una botella de ron. El ron no puede faltar, es la clave de la supervivencia en altamar.

Sin embargo, hoy, puedo distinguir en el rostro de Santana, cierta pesadumbre.

**"Mi formidable percepción intuitiva del ser femenino me dice que estás preocupada. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? ¿Es por Brittany?"**

**"Yo..."** -me mira a los ojos y puedo ver como varias lágrimas recorren ya sus mejillas, sonrosandolas con su paso.

**"Hey, tranquila, San."** -se arroja a mis brazos y sumerge su cuello en mi clavícula. "**¡Por Calipso! Te dirá que sí, sólo hay que ver su cara para saberlo. No te preocupes, todo irá bien."**

Y como si estas palabras fueran una apelación a una acometida, se separa bruscamente de mi.

**"Lo siento, Quinn, de verdad que lo siento."**

**"¡Cielo santo! Este es uno de esos momentos que solo ocurren una vez en toda la vida, es como un ser mitológico, un suceso inexplicable, extraordinario y maravilloso...**

**"No juegues, lo digo en serio."** -detiene mi exagerada exposición.

**"Disculpas aceptadas, aunque es verdad que podíais haber venido antes, añore mi catre, aquello era un habitáculo de tamaño diminuto, en donde tenía que compartir mi espacio vital con dos individuos."**

**"Sabes que no me refiero a eso."**

Claro, que lo sabía, desde que ví la culpabilidad en sus ojos, lo entendí.

**"Sí, lo sé, pero pensé que continuaríamos evitandolo. No me apetece hablar de ello, la verdad."**

**"Pero tenemos que discutirlo, desde que ocurrió, hace un año ya, no lo hemos hecho. Y de verdad que me siento deplorable, no lo hice queriendo, sabes que soy una bocazas y..."**

**"Santana, no te culpo. Llega un momento en la vida, donde hay que asumir la responsabilidad por los errores cometidos."**

**"_¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado, además de mi?"_**

**"_Además de ti..." _**

**"**_**Sé clara y déjate de vaguedades."** -me ruega. _

**"_Pues..."_**

_Esta sería la ocasión idónea para mentir pero la verdad siempre sale a la superficie, y esta vez, gracias a Santana y su descomunal oportunismo. _

**"_Exactamente...unas...1502 mujeres, una arriba, una abajo. No podría confirmarlo con exactitud. ¿No, Quinn?"_**

_Lo siguiente que puedo ver es su mano estrellándose contra mi cara. _

_Solo hay dos reglas importantes en la vida...Lo que uno puede hacer...y lo que uno no puede hacer. Y lo que uno no puede hacer, es confesarle a la mujer que ama, con cuantas damas ha compartido una recamara. _

_Yo no soy honesta, y de una persona que no es honesta, solo se puede esperar que no sea honesta. Honestamente, es con los honestos, con los que hay que tener cuidado, porque nunca se puede prever cuando harán algo extraordinariamente absurdo. _

_Como es el caso de Santana, quien es honestamente franca. _

**"La perdí una vez, no la perderé dos veces. Perdemos tiempo, un valioso tiempo, que no se puede recuperar nunca."** -continuo.

Otra vez, el mutismo nos rodea. Seguramente, Santana esté pensando que es lo siguiente que debería decir.

**"Llegaremos en un par de semanas, si mi memoria no falla."** -dice finalmente. **"Las cartas de navegación, que robamos tiempo atrás a la Marina, se perdieron en un naufragio, así que solo confío, por ahora, en mi perfecta memoria."**

**"Diablos."** -murmuro, arrastrando las palabras. Gota a gota no se nota, pero el ron se agota.

Tras mi maldición, las dos regresamos la vista al frente.

La mudez vuelve a ser nuestro principal aliado en esta travesía. Travesía de origen difuso y final incierto.


	4. ¡Fuego!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Muchas veces me han preguntado qué es lo mejor de ser pirata. Son innumerables las razones y los motivos. Podría estar recitandolas durante un decenio y seguramente no terminaría o me cortarían el pescuezo mucho antes.<p>

Ahh, el azote del viento en mi cabello. La reconfortante fragancia del océano. El intenso aroma de...

**"¡Barco enemigo a la vista!"** -oigo gritar a Brittany desde la cofa.

Era una preciosa mañana, o eso creía. Todo era perfecto, el sol entraba resplandeciente por mi ventana y sus rayos de luz chocaban contra las masas de agua, produciendo un verdadero paraíso delante de mis ojos. Me sentía como en el nirvana, digo sentía, no siento, porque alguien está aporreando con sus manazas la puerta de mi preciado despacho, tirando por la borda mi momento de trance.

**"Adelante"** -permito la entrada mientras abandono mi puesto de contemplación a un lado del ventanal.

**"Capitana"**

**"Dime, Joe."**

**"Un barco vigía de la Marina Real nos está dando caza."**

**"Gracias, acababa de oír el aviso de Brittany. A sus puestos"** -digo abandonado la estancia y cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Si algo en esta vida no me gusta, es que hurguen entre mis cosas, no es que tenga demasiadas cosas en mi habitación y menos que no tengan un valor meramente sentimental, pero me gusta ser un tanto reservada.

Tras subir un par de escaleras, llego a la cubierta principal.

**"Quinn"** -me llama Santana.

Saco el catalejo. **"Hemos estado navegando demasiado cerca de la costa, era previsible que nos viesen."**

**"No nos van a dan captura, y aunque fuese así, es solo una balandra de tres palos y velas bermudianes."** -guardo el instrumento en uno de los bolsillos de mi casaca. **"Por tanto, no cuenta con más de 20 cañones. En caso de una posible arremetida, ganariamos."** Ella asiente con la cabeza como afirmación. **"El viento es más fuerte, naveguemos a toda vela, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**"Desplegad todas esas velas."** -grita abandonando su lugar junto a mi.

Los piratas nos dedicamos a robar y cuanto más mejor. Aunque asaltamos buques de todo tipo, normalmente nuestras presas son pesados buques mercantes, cargados de todo tipo de riquezas, oro, plata, sin embargo, esta vez, nuestro objetivo es un barco de la Marina Real.

¿El motivo? Simple. Ellos vinieron primero.

**"Más vela, ¡agarrad el trinquete!"**

**"Están encima nuestro"**

**"Soltad vela, ¡vamos!"**

**"Quinn, no podemos escapar."**

**"¡A los cañones! ¡Listos para disparar!"-**chillo mientras adrizo el barco, para colocar el estribor en paralelo con el otro navío. **"Podemos hundirlo, ¡lo llevaremos al fondo del mar!"**

**"¡Cuidado, fuego enemigo!"**

**"A cubierto."** -oigo a mis espaldas.

**"¡Fuego!"** -grito desde mi posición tras el timón en el castillo de popa.

Los cañones liberan sus cargazones sobre el barco enemigo, el barco choca su cuaderna con su homóloga, destrozando varias de las tracas altas del forro, y una nube de humo nubla toda poca visión del ataque.

A continuación todo es confuso, inefable, una sensación inenarrable. Abro los ojos pesadamente y me encuentro tirada sobre la toldilla.

Se escucha el tiroteo de las armas enemigas, bombardas, falconetes y fusiles, y varios bramidos de dolor.

Me abro paso entre la humareda, me acerco a la borda, y me precipito sobre el barco enemigo, el cual no está a más de diez pies.

Si en nuestro barco reinaba la confusión, en la balandra impera el caos y el temor.

Son varios los infantes que adornan ya la cubierta, y desmesurada la sangre que la recorre.

Puedo reconocer a Santana entre la multitud, y a un vil cobarde detrás suyo apunto de atacarla por la espalda.

No tengo compasión por estos sujetos apestosos, ni la paciencia para fingir que es así; yo no respondo por esta locura.

Clavo mi estoque en su costado y cae al suelo, retorciéndose.

Tras varias colisiones más de acero contra acero, diversas acometidas y algún que otro rasguño. Puedo dar por finalizado el asalto.

**"Después de lo que ha pasado creo que ha sido un dia muy venturoso, ¿no crees?"** -dice restregandose la manga de su blusa por la frente. **"Tenemos las arcas atestadas y la reserva va llena hasta rebosar."**

Si las miradas matasen, Brittany estaría llorando sobre el blanquecino cadáver de una latina exánime.

Justo cuando me dispongo a responder, un bisbiseo con mi nombre como mensaje, me hace detener mi acción y buscar al dueño de aquella voz. Quien no es más que uno de los tantos reclutas del barco que acabamos de desvalijar.

**"¿Quinn Fabray?"** -se arrastra por las tablas.

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase contesto. **"Capitana, pero sí, soy yo."**

Tose un par de veces, mientras se obstruye con la palma de la mano, la herida del abdomen. **"Tu...tu padre te manda recuerdos."**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Gracias a los que han estado comentado en los capítulos de antaño y ¡Bienvenidos a bordo de esta desequilibrada y disparatada historia! a los nuevos aventureros.**


	5. Cien escudos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>"Este ataque no ha sido una casualidad."<strong> -afirma Santana provocando una total aniquilación del estado de aturdimiento en el que me encontraba. "**Nos estaban buscando. Quinn, tu padre..."** -sus palabras me transportan de forma brusca a la realidad.

**"Mi madre es el mar y mi padre es el cielo. No tengo más familiares."** -la interrumpo ya despierta de cualquier turbación.

Tiempo atrás, su nombre me producía vértigo, su imagen destruía cualquier estabilidad que podía haber perfectamente construido, y su recuerdo me infligía a la conciencia lúcida una especie de pánico voluptuoso.

No obstante, ya no le voy a dar ese gusto. Su nombre no saldrá de mi boca, mis labios no articularán palabras para referirse a su persona y mis pensamientos estarán libres de pertenecerle.

Está muerto, muerto y enterrado, desde hace muchos años ya. Él mismo, con sus manos, cavó su propia tumba y con sus acciones clavó la lápida en ella.

No más.

Me rió internamente de mi misma. Soy patética.

**"Estoy dispuesta a matar o a morir."**

"**¿Morir?** -pregunta. **"¿De qué hablas?"** -añade con un cierto tono de temor en su voz, se puede apreciar el desconcierto en su cara.

**"Nunca podremos vivir los dos felices mientras el otro siga con vida."**

**"¿A donde vas?"**

**"Quiero estar sola, Santana."**

En el momento en que sucumbió, por fin fui libre, pero la libertad de uno, termina donde empieza la del otro. Y la mía terminó cuando dejó de estar muerto, lo que es lo mismo, ahora que su figura vuelve a estar presente en mi mente.

Lo maldigo, lo detesto con todo la fuerza de mi ser. Lo ha conseguido, se ha salido con la suya, ha logrado su inequívoco objetivo. Seguramente esta noche sueñe con él y, por ende, con mi madre.

Aquella mujer que me dio la vida y me vio nacer. La misma que se dejó la piel día tras día, para sacarnos adelante. La misma que estaba estúpida y ciegamente enamorada de él, y no podía entender que nos había abandonado. Sin embargo, no puedo culparla, yo también lo pensaba. Durante años, lo creí.

Buenos recuerdos tengo de aquella época, sin duda modificados a mi anhelo y afán por mi bienhechor subconsciente. El problema puede ser directo o indirecto, visible o velado, violento o no violento, pero siempre estará presente. Y el amor de mi padre, de ese hombre, nunca me perteneció, hasta hace un par de años, cuando le puso precio a mi cabeza.

Un precio por cierto, que no le hace justicia. Cien escudos, por mi valiosa testera y mi estimable embarcación.

Solo mi cabeza per se, vale el doble, ¡por el Kraken!

Tengo una perentoria necesidad de eliminación de recuerdos nocivos de mi sistema, y el mejor remedio que conozco es el ron.

Bajo a la bodega y me hago con una de las pocas sobrevivientes botellas de ese mágico y seductor néctar. Malditos infantes, no tenían mejor lugar para apuntar con los cañones que la bodega. ¡Panda de inútiles!

Doy un trago, dos, tres, hasta que pierdo la cuenta.

**"Ho, ho, ho la botella de ron."** -canturreo mientras deambulo por el barco sin destino fijo.

Sin ninguna duda, el ron es el mejor amigo del hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: **Los piratas nos hemos modernizado, no hace falta que me envieis una botella con un mensaje, podeis dejar reviews y pm, los leeré y responderé con mucho gusto, si la Marina Real me lo permite. Últimamente se están tomando muchas molestias en darme captura, ya sabeis como va el tema de la piratería. **

**Si has leído hasta, aquí, gracias y nos veremos en el próximo abordaje. **

**Yo-ho, yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me! (8)**


	6. ¡Allá vamos!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Aparte de amante y dipsómana profesional del ron y sus derivados, me considero una escritora del mar, una discípula del océano, una adepta del agua. Puede que sea un pirata, cielo santo, pero no soy analfabeta. Ignorante puede, pero todos somos ignorantes, lo que pasa es que todos no ignoramos las mismas cosas.<p>

Escribir era, es y será mi cable a tierra. Transcribir mis pensamientos a estas ambarinas hojas me llena de paz, me permite vivir en armonía. Por eso siempre que tengo oportunidad, me siento entre estas cuatro paredes, entinto mi péndola y plasmo lo que sea que pasa por mi mente.

"_Deseo ser corsario, bucanero y pirata_

_para secuestrar la mar._

_Me marcho lejos de tierra adentro y preciso mi ansiada paz._

_Tu silencio y tu danza son un secreto_

_que las sirenas no me quieren contar._

_La rosa de los vientos saluda a los barcos_

_y las gaviotas se mecen al compás."_

**"Debes de dejar el ron, no te sienta nada bien."**

**"¡Por el Kraken! Casi me da un infarto. No vuelvas a hacer eso Santana, me has asustado. ¿Acaso no te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta?"**

**"¿Acaso mi silencio y mi sigilo no son un secreto que las sirenas no te quieren contar?** -se escarnece de mi poema.

**"Cierra el pico."** Esboza una ladina sonrisa.**"¿Qué quieres? ¿Para que me has interrumpido? Porque si es para burlarte de mí, ahí está la puerta, puedes irte por donde has venido."**

**"Pues, la verdad es que escucharte recitar esas almibaradas frases ha hecho que me olvide."** Mi cara es un cuadro, a parte de interrumpirme, crítica con maldad mi poema, mis ojos reflejan las mismísimas llamas del averno. "**Lo siento. No he podido resistirme a la tentación. ¡Oh sí! Venía a decirte, que volvemos a estar cerca de la costa. Y preguntarte cuándo vamos a desembarcar, el palo mayor y la vela mesana no van a resistir mucho más, por no hablar de las provisiones..."**

**"Y del ron, no te olvides del ron."** -apuntillo. Es una de las cosas más importantes que me van a obligar a abandonar altamar y adentrarme a la estática tierra.

**"Y del ron."** -rueda los ojos. "**El último ataque ha dejado el barco en muy malas condiciones, la reparación es inminente, si quieres sobrevivir al próximo abordaje. No me mires así, lo sabes, al igual que yo, y todos ellos."**

**"Sabes que no me gusta estar muchos días en tierra firme."**

**"Lo sé, no te cansas de repetirlo cada vez que tienes ocasión. Estaremos los justos y necesarios, el tiempo que tardemos en realizar la reconstrucción del buque."**

**"¿Y eso será?"**

**"¡Por Neptuno! ¿Tengo cara de saberlo?"**

**"¿Sí?"**

Vuelve a rodar los ojos. Ahora que lo pienso, de tantas veces que lo hace aún no comprendo como no se le han salido de las órbitas. "**Pues teniendo en cuenta que los cañones enemigos, destrozaron completamente la bodega, parte de la quilla, han fracturado una fracción del guindarte para el firme de la driza, partieron por la mitad el botalón, incluso el hasta de la bandera está rota."**

**"Mejor dime lo que no han roto, creo que acabarás antes. Me pregunto, cómo seguimos a flote y no en el fondo del mar, haciendo compañía a los peces."**

**"Joe, Sugar y el resto están achicando agua desde hace días."**

**"Entonces la parada es inevitable e inapelable, ¿verdad?"**

**"Exacto."**

**"Pues...si no me queda más remedio, pon rumbo para tierra."**

**"En realidad, hace horas, que he trasladado de posición el timón."**

**"¿Cómo no me he percatado?"**

**"Tenías una resaca, en trámite, que atender."**

Suspiro.** "¿Cuánto tiempo será?**

**"Una semana, dos, a lo sumo."**

St Ives, prepárate, porque La rosa de los vientos está a punto de atracar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: De tanto mirar por el catalejo, la vista de los piratas se va perdiendo, cada vez me cuesta más distignuir a las personas, por lo tanto, si pudieseis dejar marca de vuestra identidad, os lo agradecería. **

**Por cierto, me encanta esta interacción, ¡seguid así grumetes!**

**Oh, que memoria, se me olvidaba, no os asusteis, estos capítulos tiene esta raquítica longitud, debido a que su único propósito es facilitaros la compresión de los ulteriores capítulos. **


	7. Los Cuatro Vientos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Lo dicho para evitar posibles confusiones, la cursiva es pasado. **

* * *

><p>La ventura es a veces una bendición, pero por lo general es una conquista. Un arduo y accidentado logro, que requiere de un gran esfuerzo, habilidad y empeño.<p>

Ahora mismo, la simple tarea de andar dos pasos en línea recta, también es un dificultoso y complejo trabajo.

Y exactamente en eso, estoy volcando todas mis energías.

En procurar respirar con normalidad; una actividad más fatigosa que de costumbre. En tratar de inmovilizar el suelo, el cual no para de dar vueltas; un cometido utópico. En intentar no caerme de bruces al suelo; misión imposible.

Por si os lo preguntais, no, no estoy ebria, es más no he tomado ni una gota de ron desde hace dos días. Lo cual, seguramente sea parte del problema.

Mi sistema nervioso no funciona como debería, si este no transita por mi sangre. El alcohol es como un lubricante para mis engranajes; engrasa y repara.

Hablando de reparaciones y reformas, llevo una semana en este maldito y nauseabundo pueblo, y aún no han terminado de arreglar y recomponer mi barco. ¡Panda de patanes!

Lo añoro. Añoro el crujir de la madera bajo mis pies, su esencia, y sobretodo, el uniforme y placentero bamboleo.

Aborrezco el estatismo. Y la tierra es estática por definición. Es la culpable del estado de aturdimiento en el que me encuentro. ¡Sí, señores! por extraño que parezca, me mareo por falta de movimiento.

Gracias a Calipso, por suerte, hemos llegado a nuestro destino. La cantina.

**"¿Acaso este tugurio de mala muerte se teletransporta de ciudad en ciudad?"** -exclama Santana, nada más divisar el letrero.

'La taberna de Los Cuatro Vientos.'

**"¿No puede haber algún sitio romántico, novelesco, donde pueda pedirle matrimonio?"**

**"Cálmate, San."** -digo al ver el estado de belicosidad en que se encuentra. **"¿Qué esperabas? Además eso no decías antes sobre esta taberna, ¿o acaso ya no te acuerdas?"**

**"¿Acordarme de qué?"**

**"¿No te acuerdas, de verdad?"** -pregunto incrédula. Ese momento marcó un antes y un después en mi percepción y vida como capitán. **"Me parece indignante, que no recuerdes que en esta tasca...**

**"Oh, te refieres a eso."**

**"Claro, que mencionaba ese día."**

**"Pues no, no me acuerdo. No me mires así, tú tampoco lo recordarías si hubieras ingerido la cantidad de licor que yo tomé."**

No puedo evitar sentir una tenue decepción. Yo aún recuerdo cada una de sus palabras, como si las tuviese grabadas con fuego en mi cabeza.

"**Como para no recordarlo."** Me lleva un par de segundos, asimilar el tono pícaro que ha utilizado. **"Yo estaba sentada en esa mesa del fondo y tu estabas por aquí con la cabeza hundida en tu jarra de aguardiente..."**

**"**_**Bien muchachos, dejad que os diga lo que piensa Santana."** -golpea la mesa con su jarra, atrayendo aún más, la atención de los aquí presentes. "**¿Os preguntáis si la nueva capitana puede ofreceros una vida de tesoros, saqueos y aventuras?"** -se para, dandole dramatismo. "**Sí, pues entre los caballeros de fortuna que navegan por las Indias Orientales, ella es una de las más astutas y sagaces. ¡Hubo un tiempo en el que creía ser la más letal azote de los mares! Ah... Pero esa mujer... ¡es una autentica perra sin miedo, causante de estragos y caos! La he visto despejar ella solo la cubierta de un galeón español sin pestañear, luchar como si fuera el mismísimo diablo vestido de mujer." **_

_Que exagerada es. No había tantos hombres en cubierta, once o doce, a lo sumo._

**"**_**Es lista de verdad, sabe cómo moverse entre cada peñasco y cada grieta de estas islas, así que si es fortuna y aventura lo que buscáis, la capitana Quinn Fabray es vuestro hombre, bueno..ya me entendeis.** -guiña un ojo. _

**"Sentemonos, anda."** -digo, casi rogando, las náuseas no han cesado y necesito urgentemente un buen trago de ron.

La mesa más recóndita del lugar es nuestra elección.

"**Aquí tienes tu bebida, cielo."** -me susurra la camarera en el oído. Un escalofrío recorre mi nuca. Demasiado cerca para mi gusto, puedo notar su abrasador aliento chocar contra mi cuello. Aunque es verdad, que si no lo hubiese hecho posiblemente no la hubiera escuchado con el ajetreo que envuelve la taberna.

Una especie de mueca como intento de sonrisa, es mi respuesta.

**"No se que te ven las mesoneras."**

**"Gracias, supongo."**

"**Te lo digo como amiga. Si no estuviese con Brittany, los pensamientos libidinosos me abrumarían. ¿Acaso no has visto a esa mujer? Es todo un espectáculo sicalíptico. ¡Por Neptuno!"**

**"Sabes que mi corazón ya tiene dueño."**

Rueda los ojos. "**Sí, sí, lo sé. Lo que desconozco es que le has visto tú, a esa menuda mujer. Si fuese como mi Britt, lo entendería. ¡Por Calipso! Es broma, no me mates."**

**"Invitas a la siguiente ronda."** -digo contagiandome de su risa.

* * *

><p><strong>"El diablo es nuestro patrón<strong>

**Las mujeres nuestra perdición**

**Por mis venas solo corre ron**

**Sube a mi garfio amor"** -grito a pleno pulmón, acompañando las voces disonantes que envuelven la estancia.

Las canciones se suceden unas tras otras, a cada cual más indecorosa, pero se puede achacar al estado de embriaguez que cada vez es mayor en los presentes. No hace falta pretexto, cielo santo, somos piratas.

Son cuantiosos los tragos, que ya nos ha servido. Santana se dispone a pedir otra ronda más, cuando me parece escuchar una voz conocida. Un susurro que atraviesa las paredes de madera. El tono de esa voz es tan peculiar, pero el estado de ebriedad me impide pensar con claridad. ¡Maldita amable y lasciva mujer!

**"Entrad, y capturarlos; que no escape ninguno."** -se escucha notoriamente desde fuera, seguido de un golpe seco.

No me da tiempo a reaccionar, solo soy capaz de girarme hacia el origen de esa orden.

La puerta se abre, golpeando el suelo, y produciendo un ensordecedor estruendo.

Una tropa de infantes se adentra en la sala, apresando a todo aquel que intenta escaparse.

**"Vaya, vaya... qué tenemos aquí."**

**"Hudson..."** -balbuceo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Sí, aquí, estoy otra vez. Pero tengo una buena excusa, la brújula se me ha roto, y he perdido el rumbo. Quiero saber si os gusta el camino que está tomando fic o por lo contrario, os gustaría que fuese de otra forma. Más ron, menos drama...Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida, al igual que criticas constructivas y amenazas. **

**Pero es necesaria, esa interaccion entre capitán y grumetes, porque si no este barco se va a pique. **

**Lo dicho, nos leemos. **


	8. Tetas de goma

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Me llena de orgullo -y satisfacción- la cantidad de reviews que he recibido con vuestras sugerencias y opiniones, y sin desembolsar ninguna cantidad de oro, en el proceso. Todo un logro. **

**He leído alguna que otra pregunta. **

**-'¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá?' **

**Pues la verdad, es que la historia no está terminada, solo tengo escrito el final, y el recorrido hasta este aún lo desconozco, por lo tanto no se el numero de capítulos que tendrá, y no me atrevo a decir un número concreto.**

**También tengo que decir, mi apreciado MaestreFaberry y guest, que comprendo la necesidad carnal de la tripulación, pero a la querida damisela de la capitana, le queda un poco de tranquilidad. Ya sabeis eso la calma antes de la tempestad ¿no? **

**Asimismo quiero destacar que este capítulo no es para ofender a nadie. Tened en cuenta que hablamos de un personaje ficticio, no del actor. Y, ¡cielo santo! es Santana, me cuesta imaginar que la conversación no se llevase a cabo así. **

**Todo dicho.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Hombre, Finessa, cuanto tiempo."<strong> -alza su jarra rebosante de ron y derrama la mitad del líquido en el acto.

**"Callate escoria."**

**"Así que la vieja tetas de goma, aún me guarda rencor ¿eh?**" -bebe un trago. "**No, si yo lo comprendo."**

**"¿Cómo me has llamado?"** -vocifera, mientras en su cara pasan a predominar los colores escarlata.

**"¿Qué? ¿acaso miento? Por Neptuno, tienes más tetas que Quinn." -**se gira y me mira. "**Quinn, no te ofendas."**

Soy una mera espectadora más en esta batalla verbal, en la cual incluso yo salgo herida.

No articulo palabra. Únicamente una sonrisa. Es lo único que aparece en mi rostro cada vez que escucho hablar a Santana.

Se ha convertido en esa persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado, incluso en los momentos más azarosos de mi aciaga travesía.

Su voz siempre termina sacando lo mejor de mi y pocas personas en el mundo pueden ofrecerme la plena confianza y la seguridad que ella me otorga. Y en la situación en la que nos encontramos en estos instantes, es imprescindible.

Nunca quise reconocerla como una hermana, quizás por las tan malas experiencias que he tenido, con mi familia. Creo que temo que con ella, todo fuese de esa misma manera.

Santana es algo más, mucho más que eso. Alguien con quien discuto, a quien termino odiando y en cinco minutos, vuelvo a adorar, aunque me duela admitirlo.

Es la única con quien consigo desterrar ese maldito orgullo Fabray que siempre me cohibe, es la única que conoce mis secretos más ocultos, y mis verdaderas intenciones respecto a esta andanza.

Vuelvo a retomar la conversación.

**"Si tan mal estuviera, no tendría prometida."** -alardea después de una segura sarta de improperios por parte de Santana.

Una mirada cómplice por parte de Santana y el plan comienza a efectuarse.

**"Oh, ¡maldita sea Finnocencia!, tengo demasiada buena imaginación. ¿Has visto lo que has conseguido con tu flacidez? Ahora se me ha revuelto el estómago.** -la vasija golpea el suelo, partiéndose innumerables trozos y esparciendo el alcohol por gran parte del suelo.

Aprovecho los segundos de confusión producidos por el previsto y meditado devaneo y me acerco cautelosamente a uno de los tantos candiles que alumbra la estancia.

**"No obstante, tengo que señalar que si pagas, no se puede considerar novia. Tu, ya me entiendes. Por qué me entiendes ¿no? Ese minúsculo cerebro solitario, con su única neurona pensante, desempeña su función adecuadamente ¿no?"**

Me duele pensar que estamos desperdiciando el ron en esto.

**"Te voy a borrar esa sonrisa del rostro."**

**"¿Asi? Tú ¿y cuantos más como tú? ¿Vas a atacarme rodando? No quiero morir aplastada por una bola de sebo."**

Solo puedo pensar en tocino y se me hace la boca agua. Tengo hambre. No me juzguéis, los nervios me abren el apetito, además si hablamos de manteca, soy insaciable.

**"Yo no soy eso."**

**"Repítelo hasta que te lo creas."**

**"Me las vas a pagar."**

**"Oh, el cerdito va a sacar las zarpas."**

**"¡Adelante, chicos!"**

El tiempo se ha acabado. Es momento de actuar.

Tomo la lámpara, y la destrozo contra la superficie, concretamente a un par de centímetros del cerco de ron. Si algo sé de explosivos y me gusta pensar que sí, el líquido oleaginoso llameante que contenía el quinqué, debería combustionar al hacer contacto con el comburente. Y otra cosa que también sé, es que el tiempo que vamos a tener de maniobra va a ser limitado, escaso, insuficiente.

Contamos con apenas unos escasos segundos.

No obstante, algo va mal. No hay indicios de inflamación.

Vuelvo a posar la vista en el suelo, el aceite se ha esparcido y salpicado, pero no ha llegado a tocar el combustible.

Tengo que hacer algo. Miro a Santana y puedo observar en su rostro cierto temor. Si esto no funciona correctamente, no existe un segundo plan, no hay escapatoria.

**"¡Corre!"** -chillo decidida.

Hay que darle un sutil avance a este plan, el estampido no se va a producir solo, y para esta labor, sólo hace falta una persona.

**"¿Qué cojones?" **-espeta aturdido Finnepto, mientras me dispongo a impeler la lumbre. "**¿A dónde te crees que va..**

No le da tiempo a formular ninguna letra más.

Una secuencia de imágenes transita enfrente de mis ojos; miles de momentos, experiencias; agradables, pésimas, cándidas, deplorables, inolvidables... y en la mayoría de ellas, Rachel, Rachel y sus ojos pardos, Rachel y su radiante mirada, Rachel y su hermosa sonrisa, Rachel y una desmesurada llamarada. Un fogonazo que deslumbra durante unas milésimas de segundo.

Toso, toso irremediablemente. El humo ingresa, sin mi consentimiento, en mis pulmones, impidiendome una correcta inhalación de oxígeno.

Todo arde a mi alrededor. La cómoda y añeja mesa, que ocupabamos minutos atrás, no es más que madera calcinada, tablas carbonizadas, cenizas.

El fuego gobierna toda la estancia. Va a ser una odisea conseguir salir de aquí, por no decir misión imposible. Me encuentro en un mar de llamas y fumaradas; no puedo avanzar, no puedo retroceder, estoy atrapada.

Coloco el pañuelo que vestía en el talle, sobre mi nariz y boca, con el fin de evitar seguir tragando humo, aunque no creo que quede resquicio limpio y libre en alguno de mis bronquios.

Tengo que tomar una determinación y tengo que hacerlo, ya.

El tragaluz de la pared es la opción más viable, sin embargo, está a varios metros en mano diestra.

Me colmo de valor y me precipito a las llamas. Los alaridos de dolor del comodoro y los infantes, se mezclan con los míos propios. El fuego quema, es una característica definitoria del mismo.

Escucho al vidrio quebrarse a mi paso y noto el efecto de ingravidez. Todo el calor se ha mitigado, dejando paso a la helada brisa de la noche. Mi cuerpo es liviano, etéreo, volátil, pero unicamente durante unas milésimas de segundo.

Todo lo que sube, baja después. Apesar de que grite, implore, incluso profese, que la gravedad no existe, eso no hace que deje de ser real. La fe no me va a salvar, nunca lo ha hecho y está no será la excepción.


	9. Quimeras

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Abro los ojos con calma, poco a poco, notando como las pestañas comienzan a despegarse lentamente.<p>

Un valiente y vigoroso rayo de sol está filtrándose entre las hojas de los árboles e incidiendo directamente sobre mi rostro.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Me pesan los párpados.

El fulgor del sol me está abrasando las retinas.

Arrastro las manos por el suelo y soy consciente, por primera vez, de donde me encuentro. Es arena, son decenas, cientos, miles de granitos de arena los que acarician el dorso de mis extremidades.

Suave, fina y alba, arena.

La brisa silba entre las palmeras de abajo, y a través de un resquicio entre los troncos que me rodean, alcanzo a divisar el tenue y esponjoso romper de las olas contra la ribera.

El pungente olor del ron y el angustioso hedor de carne quemada ha desaparecido. Al igual que los desgarradores y dolorosos alaridos, de rabia, de dolor, de miedo. Únicamente se percibe el rumor del oleaje.

Se respira tranquilidad. Una abrumadora calma a decir verdad.

De repente, una imagen oscura intercepta los rayos directos de la luz. Un contorno, proyectado necesariamente por un cuerpo opaco. Una silueta perteneciente a alguien.

A un alguien que se desliza de forma vertiginosa, casi sin rozar el suelo, entre las sombras de los arbustos.

Me levanto apresuradamente, y en vez de huir, como haría cualquier ser humano racional y consciente en esta situación, me dirijo tras él.

Según voy ganando distancia puedo distinguir una cobriza cabellera y un tostado cuero, que consigue desaparecer entre la frondosa espesura y maleza.

Atravieso un claro y puedo observar sin lugar a error, que se trata de una mujer. Una fémina con un níveo, casi transparente, vestido.

Únicamente un nombre franquea por mi complejo subconsciente. Golpea mis pensamientos, una y otra vez. Tantas veces que incluso parece real.

**"¿Rachel?"** -pregunto con la intención de despejar todas mis dudas.

Se gira durante unos segundos y emprende su paso. "**¡Hey, Rachel! ¿Qué haces aquí?"** -apresuro el ritmo de mis zancadas para darle caza.

**"Te tienes que marchar, Quinn."**

**"¿Qué? ¿por qué? ¿qué pasa? ¿estás bien? ¿estás en peligro?"**

**"Este no es tu lugar."**

**"¿Cómo que no es mi lugar? ¿Dónde estamos?"** -cuestiono mientras observo la zona.

No puedo ver nada fuera de lo corriente, no es un emplazamiento incongruente. Las palmeras, la brisa marina, no son tan diferentes de las del Caribe o las del mismo Mediterráneo. Y este atolón bien podría ser muy parecido a aquella isla, donde hace tanto tiempo, compartimos ese dorado lapso.

Sin embargo me invade una extraña e inexplicable sensación.

**"Debes despertar."**

**"¿Desvelarme? ¡Por Calipso! Estoy lúcida."**

**"Es hora de que te vayas."**

**"No, no quiero. Quiero estar aquí, contigo."** -grito frustrada. **"No te haces una idea del tiempo que he estado indagando tu paradero, y la tierra que he removido para encontrarte. Ahora que lo he descubierto, no voy a abandonar. Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, y aún me arrepiento: de haberte dejado marchar, de que te alejaras de mi, de no oponerte resistencia alguna, de no seguirte; pero, sobre todo de no hacer todo lo que estaba en mis manos para ganarme tu doliente corazón. Pero ya he estado pagando las consecuencias de mis equívocos durante mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? -**pregunto mientras unas malogradas lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas.

La vista se me empieza a difuminar y Rachel se esfuma delante de mis ojos, sin dejar ninguna señal o rastro, se ha evaporado como si de mera agua se tratase.

Una deslumbrante centelleo me impide seguir buscandola. De repente, todo se vuelve negro.

**"¿Rachel?"**

**"¿Rachel?"** -escucho a una voz repetir mi interrogante; pero no es la suya, no es su característico e inigualable tono de voz.

**"¡Maldita sea, Quinn!"** -exclama Santana entre los apretados dientes. **"¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar? Me has asustado. No creo, que los infantes puedan matarme, ¡pero tú, lo estás intentando, desde luego!"**

No respondo, aún estoy afectada por la vivencia de apenas unos segundos atrás. En realidad no se cuanto tiempo llevo lúcida, el tiempo es relativo. Sólo soy consciente de que Santana está moviendo los labios desde hace rato y no escucho sus palabras.

**"¿Quinn?"** -me pregunta.

No tardo mucho más tiempo en reponerme y, dar al olvido las circunstancias sobrenaturales que acompañaron a la aparición de Rachel.

**"¿Qué?** -consigo articular.

**"Aprisa, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí, el ruido y el humo se tienen que ver desde todo rincón de esta villa."**


	10. Cubos de agua

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡He vuelto! No estaba muerto, estaba de parranda. **

**Lo sé, he tardado más que de costumbre, pero no siempre el viento sopla a tu favor y te puedes llegar a quedar semanas, incluso meses, a la deriva.**

* * *

><p>Lo que había asegurado Santana era cierto, se podía contemplar aquel acopio de humo desde cualquier ángulo del pueblo, hasta bien entradas las primeras luces del crepúsculo matutino. El hacinamiento de alcoholizados, la ausencia de ventilación y el reducido espacio convirtieron al inmueble en una verdadera bomba. Sin mencionar la suciedad y mugre que fueron los perfectos adláteres del licor derramado. Nuestro plan de escape se nos fue de las manos, y se convirtió prontamente en un ciclópeo estallido. El fuego se propagó hacia el resto de la añeja edificación más rápido de lo previsto, incendiando algún que otro aledaño hogar.<p>

Nos conseguimos distanciar lo más lejos posible del siniestro. Y dormitamos en un anticuado y deslucido motel, donde nos alojaremos durante un tiempo aún indefinido. La situación actual está aparentemente suspendida en una especie de extraño patrón de espera, y no podemos aventurarnos a exhibir nuestras insignes cabelleras por las avenidas.

Cuantiosos fueron los cubos de agua necesarios para dominar el incendio, al igual que mucha fue el agua fría que he necesitado esta mañana al despertar; aunque después de lo soñado, todo el agua de los siete mares es poca. Y ningún incendio es equiparable a la llama que se ha asentado en mi interior.

Muchas veces he soñado y fantaseado con ella, pero pocas han sido las veces que mi subconsciente ha revivido un verídico acaecimiento. Solo con mencionarlo, mi libido aumenta hasta cotas insospechadas, todos mis pensamientos se tornan lujuriosos y Neptuno bien sabe que cuando ella aparece por mi mente, desprendo un ardor difícil de solventar de otra forma que no sea la que mi cuerpo exige.

Tras su partida, mi vida afectuosa fue aciaga; pero aprendí a masturbarse inspirandome en el fervor y gratitud que expresaba su rostro y en las huellas de sus dedos en mi piel. Unas marcas que ni el pasar de los meses, ni los abrasadores rayos del sol, ni el salitre, han conseguido borrar.

Ella era y es la única visión que me acompaña en mis encogidas soledades.

¡Cielo santo!, el placer no es un pecado ¿no?

Y en ese caso, de todos modos iba a descender al tártaro de cabeza, no importa que lo rememore una vez más.

Mi cuerpo se tambaleaba de un lugar a otro. El de ella estaba igual de inestable. Sólo era consciente de que no debía pasear tan cerca de la fogata y que cantábamos realmente fatal.

Al menos yo lo hacía. Mi voz no sonaba tan maravillosamente como la de ella. Borracha y todo, ella tenía una voz excelente.

**"Saqueamos,**

**robamos,**

**sin nada importar**

**Todos brindando yo-ho"** -cantaba ella, mientras desentonaba yo.

El alcohol hacía estragos con ambos cuerpos.

Comenzaba a sentir que el mundo estaba de cabeza y que daba demasiadas vueltas, incluso para mi, que me paso la mayor del tiempo ebria. Ella parecía un poco más sobria, pero aún así el alcohol hacía mella en su cuerpo, su leve balanceo era muestra tangible de eso.

En medio de sus vueltas sin sentido alrededor de la fogata, nuestros pasos coincidieron. Ella tomó mi cintura, y sin dar muestra de que ese detalle le importase comenzó a bailar de manera infantil, dando miles de vueltas.

El alcohol hizo lo demás.

Fui yo, quien ya no se aguantó más en pie y cayó estrepitosamente en la arena, llevándome su cuerpo conmigo al suelo.

Todo a mi alrededor giraba, y la particular fragancia de su tocador con olor a coco, invadía mis fosas nasales, hasta instalarse en mi cerebro.

Su cabeza reposaba sobre mi agitado pecho, y su esparcido cabello escondía su rostro. Acomodé uno de los rebeldes mechones detrás de su oreja, y aún con el alcohol haciendo estragos en nuestros cuerpos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

**"Me encanta esa canción…"** -comenté desviando la vista. **"Cuando vuelva a mi barco, se la enseñaré a toda mi tripulación"**

Ella no parecía muy concentrada en escucharme, volví a buscar su mirada, sus ojos ardían de deseo al igual que sus análogos. Poseían un brillo aún más mágico si cabe, bajo la luz de la luna y con la iluminación de la fogata.

Mis centelleantes ojos vagaban libremente por sus rasgos, observando ese cabello marrón oscuro, deteniéndose en sus ojos pardos, tan marrones como su cabello, mostrándome tentada y atraída por aquel par de labios gruesos que me llamaban a probarlos.

Su cuerpo permanecía sobre el mío. Comencé a acariciar cada detalle de su rostro.

Rachel parecía mostrarse sorprendida, pero no molesta. Continue con mi escrutinio. Y cuando finalmente detuve mis dedos en sus labios, mi mano dudó.

Fue ella quien me dio su permiso. Fue ella la culpable de mi locura.

Posó su mano en mis labios, y lentamente, me atrajo hacía ella. Su cálido aliento golpeaba contra mi entreabierta boca. La respiración agitaba su pecho, subía y bajaba en un hipnotizante y enloquecedor vaivén.

Simplemente me dejé llevar por el instinto. Sus labios se acoplaron a los míos de una forma exquisita, con una dulzura indescifrable. Su sabor era inexplicable, únicamente fui capaz de distinguir cierto regusto a ron.

Finalmente, el aire se interpuso entre nosotras, pero únicamente el tiempo suficiente para normalizar la respiración y retomar el beso.

Rachel abarcó mi cuello y mi mandíbula con sus manos, atrayendome hacia ella con mayor intensidad. Colocó una de sus piernas sobre mi cintura, permitiendome acomodarme sobre ella. Instintivamente, crucé una de mis piernas con las suyas, encontrando una mejor postura.

Era cómodo, era confortable, podría haber estado así toda la vida, sin cansarme.

Sin embargo, Rachel con un rápido e inesperado movimiento, se posicionó sobre mi y con una de sus rodillas ejerció una ligera presión en mi centro.

Estaba perdiendo completamente la cabeza.

Dos golpes secos a la puerta interrumpen mi maniobra.

**"Mierda."** -murmuro.

Había habido un gran período de calma en los últimos acontecimientos, demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

**"Oh, vaya, ¿te pillo en mal momento?"** -espeta adentrándose en la habitación, mientras me regala una ladina sonrisa.

"**Tu, siempre tan oportuna, Santana."**

**"¿Casualidad?" -**pregunta sentándose a los pies de la cama y mirandome fijamente. "**Ninguna. Te estaba buscando."**

**"Aquí estoy."**

**"Espera"** -dice mientras empieza a olisquear la habitación. "**¿Te estabas masturbando?"**

**"No. Me estaba recreando a solas."**

**"Después del último botín, te podrías costear unos lances con prostitutas."** Voy a rebatir su observación, pero habla antes de que me de tiempo a articular palabra. **"Sí, sí, ya sé, no es por tu típica sordidez."** -rueda los ojos. **"Si no que sus voces roncas, su aliento a tabaco, y sus caras inexpresivas, te asquean." -**sonrio. Ni yo, hubiera sido capaz de resumirlo mejor.** "No sé para qué digo nada. Después de todo, no estaríamos aquí, si quisieses concertar con meretrices, ¿no?"**

Y al igual, que vino, se fue, dejandome sin opción a responder y con la duda de que demonios era lo que quería.


End file.
